1. Technical Field:
The present invention relates to a screening test for detecting the presence of reverse-transcriptase containing virus in blood, blood products or in any source containing such virus. More particularly, the present invention relates to the detection and diagnosis of non-A, non-B hepatitis in blood donors by determining the presence of reverse transcriptase activity in the body fluid, preferably in a blood bank setting. An advantage of the present invention is to prevent transmission of retrovirus related infection through blood donor (transfusion) program or through plasma-related products by identifying such blood, serum, plasma or products derived therefrom which may be carriers of the retrovirus by using the test disclosed herein.
2. Prior Art
Non-A, non-B hepatitis is presumed to be caused by an agent(s) which is serologically distinct from hepatitis A virus and hepatitis B virus. The diagnosis of this disease relies on the serological exclusion of hepatitis A, hepatitis B, cytomegalovirus, and Epstein-Barr virus.
Non-A, non-B hepatitis infection has been reported worldwide. It accounts for 20% of sporadic cases of hepatitis among adults. In the United States, this type of hepatitis accounts for 90% of post-transfusion hepatitis. An alarming 50% of these cases develop chronic hepatitis, and such individuals remain as potential sources of infection.
The existence of a transmissible agent in this disease has been demonstrated. However, presently there is no test to identify the non-A, non-B agent(s). The present invention for the first time demonstrates that non-A, non-B hepatitis is caused by a retrovirus or retrovirus-like agent and provides a method of screening for the same in a clinical setting, particularly in a blood-bank type program.